criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Senarak
Tracy Senarak Jolene Senarak |job = Medical sales associate |path = Unclassified Killer |mo = Shooting |status = Incarcerated |victims = 1 killed |actor = Tim Kang |appearance = "The Witness" }} Charles "Charlie" Senarak is a killer who was also the suspect of a sarin gas attack in the Season Eleven episode "The Witness". Background Charlie began working as a sales associate at Banning Medical Supply in Simi Valley, California, on February 8, 2001. He met Tracy Jamal sometime later. Together, they had a child, Jolene, two years later. He and Tracy got married on November 20, 2008.Garcia, however, claims that they were married since 2002. This was likely just an error on the writer's part. Both worked in the same company, although Tracy recently had an excellent promotion to team manager. His marriage with Tracy was initially happy, although it turned sour in more recent times. This culminated in Tracy having an affair with a man named Theo Koutranis, who was the team manager of the Banning Medical branch in Irvine. When Charlie found out, Tracy called off the affair and the two began seeing marriage counselors. However, Koutranis refused to let Tracy go and kept setting up dates with her despite her refusal. One night, on October 4-5, 2015, Charlie found a new text from Koutranis urging Tracy to meet up with him at a motel. Believing Tracy was still having the affair, Charlie went over to the motel and confronted Koutranis, telling him to leave Tracy alone. In response, Koutranis mocked him, saying he wasn't giving Tracy what she needed. Charlie subsequently snapped and attacked him in a fit of rage, eventually wrestling with Koutranis over a revolver that the latter managed to grab from his bag. The struggle ended when Charlie accidentally shot Koutranis in the stomach, killing him. Panicking over what he did, Charlie buried Koutranis' body in the desert and then spent the rest of the night wandering around and drinking at a bar. Little did he know that he caught the attention of Koutranis's half-brother, Mitchell Crossford, who was planning a large-scale terrorist attack against the U.S. government and decided to use Charlie as a patsy. The Witness The next day, Charlie goes to the bus station and boards City Link Bus 290 but returns to his car a few minutes later. There, he uses drinking water to clean his hands and shoes of any remaining blood and dirt. He then gets a call from Tracy, who asks him where he has been as she had been calling him repeatedly. He excuses himself and she tells him she has to dock ten points from his weekly evaluation. She then notices his odd behavior and asks him what's wrong. When Charlie subtly confronts her about the affair, Tracy tries telling him it was a one-time thing, but he refuses to believe it and the conversation becomes tense. She tells him that he has to stop punishing her before hanging up. Charlie then prepares to get out of the car and back onto the bus but realizes it already left, forcing him to drive over to his workplace. There, he goes to his work-space, where he is approached by a coworker, Leanne Bookout, who tells him he's okay. When Charlie asks what's going on, Leanne tells him there was a poison gas attack on the bus he was about to board, which shocks him. He then gets an email from an unknown person, claiming to know what he did. Charlie responds to the email, asking who is contacting him, and the person calls himself a witness, then accuses him of being a murderer. Immediately after, he receives a sent package from one of his coworkers. The contact then asks him to do something so he won't tell the police, but Charlie promptly refuses. Later on, he hears a cell phone ringing and realizes it's coming from the package he received. Taking out a cell phone, Charlie answers, and the caller immediately taunts him, asking him if he thought he would get away with "it". He then receives instructions to break into a house and get a laptop. When Charlie refuses, the caller threatens Jolene, then tauntingly wonders out loud how many times she will visit Charlie in prison. The call is interrupted by Tracy, who is relieved Charlie managed to avoid the gas attack and calls him lucky. She then tells him that she believes his survival is a sign. Tracy expresses her belief that her new job may have gotten in the way of their marriage and proposes that they go off somewhere together. Surprised, Charlie accepts the proposal. Later on, Charlie is interrogated by Rossi and Lewis, after the FBI find surveillance footage of him at the bus station preceding the attack. They ask him what he was doing in his car, and he explains that he was cleaning himself up after a long night. When asked for further details, he nearly blurts out Tracy's affair, but then changes his story and claims to have gone to a bar to drink over his late mother's birthday. Rossi asks if there have been any other personal problems with his work or marriage; Charlie instinctively looks down and touches his wedding ring, but denies anything. The two agents then leave, convinced that he isn't directly connected to the attack, but Rossi believes he is still hiding something important. The following night, Charlie goes to the address given to him by the caller, which turns out to be a cabin. Finding the glass of the front door shattered, he ventures inside and retrieves the laptop. Just as he is about to leave, he notices something concealed behind a curtain. Drawing it back, he finds the body of a man shot in the head. Horrified at the discovery, Charlie flees, just as he hears police sirens. The next day, as Charlie is having breakfast with Jolene, he receives another phone call. He goes outside of his house and confronts the caller about the dead man in the cabin. The caller claims to have no knowledge about it, then taunts him about Koutranis' death. He is then instructed to go to a warehouse and pick up a package. Charlie once again refuses, but the caller tauntingly reminds him that he needs to drop Jolene off at school. He then tells Charlie that he has to be at the warehouse at exactly 4:00 p.m. Sometime later, at work, Charlie notices a man talking to Tracy in her office. When the man leaves, Charlie asks about him and she replies that he is Koutranis' brother, asking about his disappearance. When Charlie asks for an explanation, Tracy states that since Koutranis was also a team manager, the two of them had talks. Charlie doesn't believe it, and a frustrated Tracy declares that it probably is too late between them. He replies that if she is divorcing him, then he will have full custody of Jolene, declaring that she will not take her away from him. At 4:00 p.m., Charlie goes to the warehouse, where he is met by another man. The man leaves him alone for a moment, then returns with the package. Investigating its contents in his car, Charlie realizes it is a gas mask and a hazmat suit. On the road, he gets a call on the cellphone and, after responding to it, pulls over at the caller's instruction. He confronts the caller, saying that he knows what's going on and that he will not become his patsy. As the caller continues to taunt him, Charlie has a nervous breakdown and threatens to turn over the cell phone to the FBI. However, the man calmly tells Charlie that he set everything in motion and that there is no way out for him. Charlie then notices a van passing by with who he believes to be Jolene inside, just as the caller taunts him about the color of Jolene's sweatshirt. Horrified, he goes after the van and is led to the local federal building downtown. He bursts through the security gate and is cornered by federal officers, who arrest him just as the BAU find devices containing sarin. He is last seen being reunited with Tracy and Jolene for a brief moment before being led away by an officer. Modus Operandi Since Charlie only killed one victim, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused. When he killed Theo Koutranis, he accidentally shooting him once in the stomach with his own revolver during a struggle. Afterward, he buried the body in a remote desert. Profile No profile was made of him by the BAU, as they were focused on Crossford. Known Victims *October 5, 2015: Theo Koutranis Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Witness" **"A Badge and a Gun" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Suspects Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Accidental Killers Category:Stalking Victims Category:Survivors Category:Home Invaders